<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Smp One-shots (Yeah I know everyone has these, I want ideas and I want to write.) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100321">Dream Smp One-shots (Yeah I know everyone has these, I want ideas and I want to write.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen, No sexual prompts, Other, one shots, tell me what you want I'll make it.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>requests open! I will take anything you throw at me as long as it isn't sexual. Rare pair stuck in a house? Someone needs a hug? Want a villain speech? Sir, Maim, or anyone who came I will serve it up right here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will be added as it goes on</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream Smp One-shots (Yeah I know everyone has these, I want ideas and I want to write.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm ready to serve, just ask. I have another thing of prompts I make for other one shotters, I might use a few here if business is slow. I want anything you have to offer no matter how insane.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>